A Fighting Chance
by alunarselectedreader
Summary: Agatha has finally found her true love and a happy home. Tedros had found a faithful queen and loving (sort of) wife. But when he is unable to protect his true love the bonds of love are tested to the max. ALL RIGHTS TO SOMAN CHAINAI
1. Masked Men

Agatha woke up with Tedros' arms thrown across her. She would never tell him but she loved being so close to him. She looked out their window. The sun was beginning to rise, and now that she was queen she had work to do. Queen. The word still rattled her.

She gently eased out of bed, careful not to wake up Tedros. He had gone to sleep late last night. Busy with his princely duties. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

She opened the wardrobe, sighing when she was met with a row of colorful dresses. She sighed. Maybe she could convince her maids to make her something black. At least navy blue. She pulled out her darkest colored dress and flattest heels. If she was going to sit through a bunch of boring, uncomfortable meetings, she could at least be comfortable.

With a quick glance at her prince she slipped into her room. Her maids were waiting. She decided to ignore the knowing smile on their faces and let them turn her into a decent looking queen. Pulling her now shoulder length black hair into a french braid. And making her buggy eyes and pale face look beautiful.

She was slipping into her slippers when there was a knock on the door. Her maids scurried away when Tedros walked in smiling. He wrapped his arms around her waist. " You look beautiful, _Queen_."

"And you look jealous," she smiled.

" Always the charmer," he said stepping away and flopping onto her bed. " We have to go to that meeting, and you have to go to into town." He looked up.

" We. We have to go into town." She smiled back at him and then dragged him out the door.

After four hours of boring meeting, they were heading into town. Tedros was spinning his signet ring and looking out the window. The carriage stopped. " King Tedros! Long live the King! Long live the Queen!" She smiled brightly at her husband as the cheering outside continued.

He hopped out of the carriage and she followed. The cheers roared in their ears as they walked towards the town mayor's home. She was smiling when suddenly a large boom echoed through the hall. Suddenly, there was screaming and yelling. Tedros had grabbed her arm and had started pulling her to safety.

Her eyes found someone in the crowd. A little girl was screaming and yelling, a large scrape of her leg. Agatha looked up and saw guys with masks running towards them. He looked at Tedros who had pulled out Excalibur, steely face resolved. She loved when he made that face. She looked at the girl. The girl. She yanked her hand away from Tedros.

" I'm sorry," she said and then ran through the masses, shoving people away. She was suddenly glad that she had worn her comfy shoes. " Agatha!" she heard Tedros call out behind her. She kept running. She scooped the sobbing girl up in her arms and started to run. Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. The girl fell. "Run!" Agatha yelled. The girl nodded and ran sobbing and falling. Agatha turning punching the guy holding her. She started to run towards the house where guards were pulling a fighting Tedros into the house.

The masked men wrapped around them. " We got the Queen, boys,"one of the men growled. She spun around worriedly. How was she gonna get out of this? She looked up at Tedros who was running towards her. One of the guys started coming towards her. She wasn't about to go down without a fight.

She kicking the guy in the groin watching him go down. She grabbed his sword, unsure how to use it, but she knew it would help. Tedros was now wielding his sword with a fury, attacking the guards on her left. She charged into the fray the sword in front of her. A masked man came running at her and she slashed the sword forward, like she had seen Tedros do a thousand times.

The sword slid right through his armor. She froze. The man fell in front of her. She gasped, her eyes tearing, realizing what she had done. An arm wrapped around her waist and covered her mouth. She snapped out of her trance. " Agatha!" Tedros yelled behind her. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Tedros seemed to go into a rage.

She flailed and kicked in the masked man's grip. She bit his hand, and the man growled. _I'm sorry Tedros_ , she thought before the world went dark.


	2. PREVIEW

WARNING: MATURE LANGUAGE

Aalia POV:

He dived at my feet his katana swinging wildly behind him. I jumped over his crouched form, rolling and landing on my feet. I had told him not to choose the weird weapon. I turned around just as he lunged forward. Dodging him swiftly I bounced on my toes. He dropped the katana to the side and then kicked it to the corner of the mat.

"How long you gonna play the mouse?" Alec mocked. I smirked, diving behind him and putting him in a headlock.

"I don't know, how long you gonna be an ass?" He gave a hoarse laugh before sending his elbow into my stomach. I staggered back, pressing my palm into my chest and gasping for air.

"Oh, god, Lia, you okay?" I smirked as I stared at my feet. Suddenly his untied shoes came into view. Always told him he'd get beat by those little things. I let out a fake cough and he strode a step forward. Grinning I swept his feet from under him sitting on him as he fell. He groaned as I twisted his arm. " I'm fine," I replied cheerily. Alec groaned again and I pushed him further onto the mat. As I pulled on his arm a centimeter more he tapped furiously on the foam mat.

Laughing, I slipped off him, standing and brushing myself off. He groaned as he stood up rubbing his back like an old man. Chuckling I took a swig from my water. A drop slipped down my lips dropping to the ground. Alec stumbled beside me. Finally bending down to tie his shoelaces. I rolled my eyes as he shook his ass at me.

" Buzz off, Alec," I shouldered my bag turning on my heels.

" You know you like it," he called after me.

" Whatever" I yelled as I closed the door to the training room. I chuckled at the echo of his voice. As I turned the hall I caught a whiff of myself. Wrinkling my nose I strode a little faster to my room. I really needed a shower.

Jaxon POV:

Among all my duties I found my classes the most tedious and boring. It was, however, one of the few things that I could do with my siblings. My elder brothers sat beside me, Chase, my third oldest brother, sitting casually back, half asleep. I was tempted to knock over his chair that was so carefully teetering on one leg. I couldn't blame him. Our math's professor was the opposite of entertaining.

Finally class ended and we began to get up, it was what Bella, my eldest sister who was the only one who planned on going to college, said school was like. I used to think it so exciting. Meeting people outside the dull classroom. As we left I stopped Chase. Chase was by far my favorite sibling though I would never admit to anyone. He was 5 years older and the family prankster. He was the only who didn't act like I was fragile. Curses didn't make a person fragile.

" What was mother and father talking to you about before I came?" Chase's expression grew serious and he pulled me aside. He was almost never serious. The expression on him made me nervous.

" I'm not supposed to tell you, Jax."

" But you will anyway," I remarked cockily, trying to break the tension. With utter seriousness, he stared at me. I stared back until he cracked and smirked.

" I taught you well," his voice dropped to a whisper. " The Republic."

" The what?"

" The Republic. This group of assholes that's trying to destroy the monarchies. They just conquered Litore."

" Litore? How? There is nothing past the waters of the East."

" That's what we thought. But they're coming. And they're coming from the Unknowns."

" How?"

" I don't know. But Adrian is in a panic."

" Adrian's always in a panic."

" This is no joke Jax, I've seen the reports. They're ruthless."

" We'll be fine. No one's passed those walls in 100 years."

He sighed, " If you say so, Jax."

Aalia POV:

The water gurgles a little as it drains. I have the brush gripped tightly in my hands. Music drifts from the radio I have placed just outside. Bobbing my head to the music I mouth the words perfectly. I can't sing. Well, I can't sing well. But if I could. I totally wouldn't mind being a performer. The water drips down my body, scalding hot. I love hot showers. Even during the summer. I don't know why but I simply cannot take a cold shower. I sigh as the flow begins to taper off. My five minutes is over.

Sighing at the loss of warmth I wrap the slightly worn towel around my glistening brown body. My damp hair hangs limply around me. Getting dressed I wrap my hair in a towel. I pull on my comfy shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Pulling the towel out of my hair I slip under my sheets. Just as I get comfortable a noise sounds through my room. A knock. I groaned.

" Aalia," Alec's voice sounded from outside the door, " Get your butt out of bed!"

" I'm in the bathroom."

" No way in hell."

" I hate you..." I mumbled slipping out of my soft covers. Pulling open the door Alec smirked at me as he leaned against my doorframe.

" Hey, darling," he winks. I rolled my eyes. You know sometimes it was hard to be best friends with a flirt. Hard not to punch his face. But I knew how much he loved it. So I couldn't do that to him.

" Hey, jackass."

" Ohhh, that was a little hurtful."

" Cry later, why'd you make me get out of bed." He rolled his eyes standing straight. I crossed my arms.

" Sir wants us." Grinning I looked up at him.

" Mission?"

" 99.9% sure."

" Yes," I cheered, jumping a little as I started walking back to my room.

" Your such a child" he called as I slammed the door in his face. " 5 minutes!"

" Shit," I swore under my breath hurryingly pulling on clothes.

People filed in the Conference Room from four doors. Most of the agents towered over me but I had Alec to guide me to the front. Another perk of being friends with him. Navigating through the crowd of black and gray, I peered over the shoulders in front of me. The Sir and the Council members stood proudly in the front. Each wore camouflage pants and a tight white shirt. The Sir wore a dark cape that pinned onto his right shoulder and completely covered his left arm.

The hall began to quiet as everyone silenced. The Sir stepped towards the podium, the elaborate R logo on his chest gleamed in the dim lights of the hall. I crossed my arms over my chest, stiffening my posture.

" Rebellion," the Sir called.

" Yes," a chorus of voices cheered.

" The Republic has taken Litore. They're in Lignumt and Nilacius. They will try to take Impralis next. Our forces, though mighty, will not be able to save these kingdoms." Clamour rose in the audience, thundering and echoing around the hall. Silently the Council members rose their arms, making a 'T' with their palms. The crowd quieted. " We will send a team into Impralis. They will evacuate the castle and save as many as possible. Squads 4, 7, 11, and 15 will join this mission. Everyone else may depart." I turned to Alec, eyes wide, we were in squad 7. We had never been on a mission that was more than reconnaissance. Or supply runs. The Sir smiled as the remaining people gathered under the stage.

" Squad 4 will focus on the princesses. Squad 7 the princes. Squad 11 the king and queen and the guards. Squad 15 the servants. Understood?"

" Sir, yes sir." I stomped my foot bringing my hands to my sides, mimicking the actions of the ones beside me. The Sir nodded his head before spinning on his heel, his cape fluttering beside him. We were dismissed.

Jaxon POV:

forty-five...forty-six...forty-seven...I dipped again when the door of my room slammed open. Suprised I fell onto my chest, groaning a little. Turning onto my back my sister's face met me. Elena. There was worry creased into her forehead.

" We have to go, Jax," she said hurriedly, pulling me to my feet. I wiped the sweat off my forehead looking at her in confusion.

" What happened."

" We don't have a lot of time. Get your armor. We need to go." At this, I sprung to action pulling on a plain shirt and my scabbard. Picking my sword off the drawer and turned to my sister. She looked at me annoyedly.

" You look so stupid, let's go." Rolling my eyes I followed, one hand gripping tightly on the handle of my sword.

Heyyyoooo, how'd you like it? Still super excited about this story, it's gonna be epic. Hope you guys enjoyed. Love you all!

\- Fae

P.S I will be holding a competition soon! Get excited! :)


End file.
